The Good For Nothing Seventh Young Lady Wiki
! The Good For Nothing Seventh Young Lady, along with Genius Doctor: Black Belly Miss and Unprecedented Pill Refiner: Entitled Ninth Young Lady, is a Chinese web novel written by the author North Night. Other Title: The Exceptional Godly Thief: The Good for Nothing Seventh Young Lady Associated Names: TGFNSYL, 絕世神偷：廢柴七小姐 See Novelupdates for early chapters: https://www.novelupdates.com/series/the-good-for-nothing-seventh-young-lady/ Read further on Rebirth Online World: https://www.rebirth.online/novel/the-good-for-nothing-seventh-young-lady Click here for the Rebirth Online World's glossary of the novel for the following information: * Rebirth Online World's issues and updates * Five Great Clans * Shen Yanxiao's army * Radiance Continent's characters * Moon God Continent's characters * Other continent's characters * Places * Races * Cultivation chart * Character images * Terms to note Summary She was the godly thief of the 24th century, yet she was reincarnated as a good-for-nothing idiot with no parents. Not only that, she had to bend her will according to her relatives’ mood. Idiot? Trash? Very well, sooner or later, she will show these group of silly earthlings what it means to be too late for regrets! Battle-qi? Magic? Her talent on both magic and martial arts will mortify every genius in existence. The position of the clan chief? The mythological Vermilion Bird? Want them? So sorry~ She already took them! But who will tell her, that the cute boy who gets carsick easily was really the mythological Vermilion Bird? Then, what about the elder that’s residing in her body, just which deity does that mysterious soul belong to? Furthermore…… Why was it that other people’s companion were those kind of domineering, and incomparably mighty type. Why was it the ones around her were either an evil merchant or a sly fox, a useless nerd or a playboy, the worst is this sick pretty boy! What happened to ruling the world, and standing above all else? Please don’t f*ck with me! Organization Phantom Main Characters [[Shen Yanxiao|'Shen Yanxiao']] [[Qi Xia|'Qi Xia']] Tang Nazhi * The Young Master of Black Tortoise Clan who had studied for 2 years in order to be admitted in the Pharmaceutical Branch of Holy Roland School. He is described as playboy, an idiot, and a chatterbox character. He is often teased for his lack of IQ. He becomes the next clan head of the Black Tortoise Clan. * Magical Beast: Black Tortoise * Dou Qi Profession: Swordsman ** Current: Great Swordmaster Yang Xi * Yang Xi is the Young Master from the Azure Dragon Clan. He is a reticent teenager and in charge of making weapons, for their family is known as the best forgers in the mainland. He often creates fake goods that looks exactly like the original. He becomes the next clan head of the Azure Dragon Clan. * Magical Beast: Azure Dragon * Dou Qi Profession: Knight ** Current: Great Dragon Knight (Great Paladin) Yan Yu * Yan Yu is the sickly Young Master of the White Tiger Clan. He is good at cooking and often cooks for his friends. He is the gentle one among their group. He becomes the next clan head of the White Tiger Clan. * Magical Beast: White Tiger * Magic Profession: Priest ** Current: Great Archpriest Li Xiaowei * Li Xiaowei is Tang Nazhi's older half-brother. The group first met him in the school tournament. Later, after her mother died, he went back to Black Tortoise and joined the Phantom. Aside from Shen Yanxiao, he is the only archer. * Magical Beast: Eight-Headed Serpent * Dou Qi Profession: Archer ** Current: Great Magic Archer Xiu * Xiu is the soul that resides in Shen Yanxiao's body. He helps her raise her strength and develops feelings for Shen Yanxiao as he watch her grow up from an idiot and waste to the current Demon Lord of Radiance Continent. He is a mixture of God and devil. He has the power of the God Race and the nature of the Devil Race. He is a superior god whose strength is second only to the Ruling God. He is the War God who devoured Devil Lord Satan's soul in the previous war and save the whole world from the invasion of the Devil Race (chapters 1127-1129). His real name is Di Xiu (chapter 1825). His other name is War God Asura but he was not the first War God. Satan * The main antagonist in the novel. 10,000 years ago, his soul was nearly devoured by Xiu. An unknown person was able to separate his soul from Xiu's. Then Satan's soul was hidden and recuperated inside the Tree of Life in the Mood God Continent. He escaped and told the main characters that in three years time he will destroy the world. His new reincarnated self also appears in the novel Genius Doctor Black Belly Miss as Jun Wu Yao. Five Great Clans * Vermillion Bird Clan * Qilin Clan * Black Tortoise Clan * Azure Dragon Clan * White Tiger Clan Category:Browse